metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Allen O'Neil
"See you in hell..." - Allen's famous last words. Allen O'Neil is one of the main soldiers in the Rebel Army, and a recurring mid-boss in most Metal Slug games. Despite seemingly dying after every battle, he consistently reappears at full strength, and as such, is often considered "immortal". You can battle his son, Allen Jr. as an optional boss in Metal Slug Advance. Story Allen O' Neil was the most trusted soldier from Donald Morden while he was a commander in the Regular Army. When Morden started his rebellion, Allen followed him out of loyalty, helping him in his coup d'état against the Regular Army. Metal Slug During the Regular Army's operation in the Käthehirt Valley to destroy Rebellion motor pool, he singlehandedly slaughtered the incoming Regular Army troops as they climbed up the mountain. He was ultimately defeated, and thought to be dead. Metal Slug 2/X Allen reappears again to fight on the bridge to the Rebel Secret Base in the Artic. He will always have 2 rebel soldiers to help him in the fight. As he was defeated, he fell off the cliff and was eaten by an Orca. Metal Slug 3 Allen is the first midboss of Stage 5, controlling a Hairbuster Riberts, and was defeated again. Later in the same level, when the heroes are making their escape from the crumbling Rugname, Allen shows again, this time to give support fire for them, but only if the player is not in possession of the Metal Slug. Metal Slug 4 : Mecha Allen Allen appears in the second boss fight, controlling the tower pillbox. After the tower is destroyed, he is thought to be defeated. Notably, this is the first time in the series that Allen serves as an end-of-level boss, as opposed to his usual mid-boss status. The commandos fight him again in a factory, and after he was defeated, where it is revealed that this Allen is in fact a Terminator-like android possibly built by the Amadeus, who is the main antagonist in this game. It should be noted, however, that using a similar process, the Amadeus was successful in creating a mass produced Morden Robot army that led people to believe that Morden was behind the Amadeus Syndicate. Metal Slug 6 Allen himself does not appear in Metal Slug 6 but some of his characteristics make an appearance in the final mission, when you fight against either of the other main characters. They share some characteristics with Allen, such as his grenade throw, but are stronger than Allen himself. Metal Slug 7 And Metal Slug Double X Allen once again shows himself, this time for a battle between giants! Allen is riding a Rebel Gigant, as the player faces him in a Slug Gigant. Allen is once again defeated. Personality Allen approaches the battlefield in a hot-headed and insulting manner when it comes to fighting the soldiers of the Regular Army. His sheer strength is matched by far of his ego. Often slagging and making comments about his enemies. While his superiority complex does get the better of him, he is an adept soldier, capable of enduring more punishment than his weaker comrades. His unique characteristic is that he begins to turn red, the more punishment he takes but that buffs up his strength and becomes more aggressive. The only thing that keeps Allen alive, besides his muscles and big-head, is his devotion and will to return home to his wife and son (Allen Jr.). Design His design may have been based on the 80s action hero John Rambo (played by Sylvester Stallone), due to him being half-naked and armed with a heavy machine gun similar to the character in Rambo: First Blood Part II. His M240 Bravo Machinegun is one of the two real modern Firearms in the Rebel Infantry (as opposed to their other weird mix of German WWII rifles and futuristic Weapons), the other being the AR-10. Dialogue "YAHAHAHAHA!" '-Allen O'Neil' "Come on, Boy!" '-Allen O'Neil' "Go home to mommy!" '-Allen O'Neil' "You're mincemeat!" '-Allen O'Neil' "See you in hell...!" '-Allen O'Neil' Combat Hints that you're going to fight against Allen is by paying attention to the map geometry. If you encounter a large room, with four platforms in each corner, it is a sure sign. Allen navigates the fight by hopping between platforms, executing three of his abilities, depending on distance. His main attack is using his M60, shooting off quick, silent bursts, so watch out. He can also aim it upwards, which is very deadly if you're on the upper platforms. His secondary attack is throwing fast and flashing Pipe bombs (the same shape as the ones you use) when you're out of range, accompanied by a randomly saying "Come on, boy!", "You're mincemeat!", or "Go home to mommy!". Get too close and he'll try to stab you. Fortunately, he swings directly in front so a swift backstab always works. After he is killed, he will fall to the ground and mutter his famous phrase. Trivia * Allen is the only character in the entire series to have spoken dialogue, while all other characters only have laughs and screams including a catchphrase. * His son Allen Jr. borrows some of his lines in Metal Slug Advance. * Allen is playable character and the protagonist of the games Metal Slug: Allen's Battle Chronicles and Metal Slug Mobile 3 (Remake). * Based on Metal Slug Defense description of Cyborg Allen unit, the Cyborg Allen that appear in Metal Slug 4 is the real Allen who has retired after enduring serious injury. ** On Metal Slug Attack SNK rename it to "Mecha Allen" and change the description completely for unknown reason, because of this change in Metal Slug Attack, "Mecha Allen" is Described as a Robot that based on Allen O Neil data. with improved resistance * His Haircut and Beard may resemble towards Russian Leader of Leningrad, Vladimir Lenin. Gallery File:allen ms3d.PNG|Allen O'Neil in Metal Slug 3D. File:allen ms2.jpg|"See you in hell..." File:AllenMS3P.png|Allen in Metal Slug 3 Pachinko MSD_-_Allen_O'Neil.png|Allen O'Neil in Metal Slug Defense. File:Allenlaugh.gif|"YAHAHAHAHAHA!" es:Allen_O'Neil Category:Enemies Category:Bosses